debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Immortality
Summary Immortality is a state of being where the user is unable to die. A usual misconception in vs debating is that since this is the case they cannot die whatsoever and will automatically win the battle. To assume that would be a NLF (No Limits Fallacy) as any non-Tier 0 in fiction is not truly immortal. Levels of Immortality Type 1 - Ageless/Longevity Perfect form of longevity. The user cannot age, thus preventing death via senescence. They are essentially resistant to standard age manipulation. However, they are still vulnerable to mortal wounds, severe injuries, diseases/viruses, and foreign substances. Meaning they can be taken down in physical combat. Type 2 - Amortality The user exists as an unborn, rendering them unable to die due to not being alive to begin with. The user may not have been alive in the very beginning of time or even before creation. The user essentially lives in a state of unbirth, neither living nor dead. Granting them resistance to abilities such as life and death manipulation. However, they are still susceptible to abilities such as being erased from existence. Type 3 - Regeneration The user can simply regenerate from wounds that would normally be lethal. However, the effectiveness depends on the degree of their regeneration. Type 4 - Protection from a Deity The user is protected by a deity making them completely unable to die by normal means. The only way to truly kill them would require the user being stronger then the deity in question, removing the protection the user has from the deity. It should be noted that this isn't the same as reliance as the user in question is receiving protection from said being and isn't reliant on them existing. Type 5 - Invulnerability The user is immune to physical and mental damage, toxins and pathogens. They are also unbound conventional life or death, or do not exist at all, and thus cannot be traditionally killed, granting them resistance to death manipulation. However, if they are somehow harmed, they will not be able to regenerate from that harm and will not come back if killed. Attacks such as magical based ones, soul based ones, or erasing their very existence can harm them. It should also be noted that simply having invulnerability will not grant you this type as you must show to be a deathless being. Type 6 - Resilience The user is capable of surviving lethal injuries without any need to heal from it. However, the effectiveness depends on the degree of what they can withstand. Type 7 - Undead The user is already dead but somehow capable of moving and breathing thus making them by technicalities immortal. They are incapable of dying by standard methods unless a specific weakness is exploited. However, they fall under possible problems such as decay, soul manipulation, and existence erasure. Type 8 - Reliance The user cannot die as they are reliant to an object, person, or even a concept. This can at times give them abilities such as regeneration. Other examples can include being reliant on a reincarnation cycle, or being reliant of your true self existing in a higher plane. Type 9 - Infinite Replacements The user has other versions and variations of them from other timelines, other points in said timeline or alternate Universes, who will continue to exist separate from the original version, meaning even destruction in the Present won't be enough to kill them permanently. Type 10 - Transcendent The user is not alive or dead in a conventional sense, standing outside the ordinary laws of reality, temporality, and dimensionality (of any number). If it is possible to destroy such a character, it can only be accomplished by a being of a similar or higher existence. Category:Powers and Abilities